Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man)
: Looking for another article with the name Venom? Check out the Venom disambiguation page. Venom is a parasitic life form. The first Venom symbiote was created by Doctor Octopus for Norman Osborn and OsCorp. The second version was created by Doctor Octopus for Loki. This version of Venom appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History First version Venom When Norman Osborn decided that he wanted an army of Spider-Men he hired Doctor Octopus to create them. Doctor Octopus managed to get a sample of Spider-Man's DNA and used it to create a symbiote. However, the symbiote escaped Doctor Octopus' laboratory. The symbiote was able to track down Peter Parker who was at a party at Harry Osborn's home. When the symbiote arrived it bonded with Flash Thompson. "Venom" knew that Peter was Spider-Man and attacked him. As the party guests evacuated Harry's home, Spider-Man and Nova fought Venom. However, the Venom symbiote was able to separate from Flash and bond with Nova. As Spider-Man and Venom fought they crashed through a window and ended up high above the streets of New York City. White Tiger and Power Man soon arrived to help Spider-Man. Power Man was able to use his super strength to rip the Venom symbiote off of Nova. However, in the process the Venom symbiote bonded to Power Man. Venom then fought Spider-Man and Nova. nova was able to use his powers to separate the symbiote from Power Man. However, the Venom symbiote also bonded with Iron Fist. Iron Fist, as Venom, then attacked Spider-Man. However, Iron Fist was able to use his powers to get the Venom symbiote off of him. The Venom symbiote then boned to Spider-Man and he attacked the other heroes. However, Spider-Man attempted to try and break free from the Venom symbiote. Spider-Man then electrocuted the Venom symbiote with his taser webs and destroyed it. Sometime later Norman Osborn visited Doctor Octopus and said that Venom was a success. Norman then ordered Doctor Octopus to create an improved version of the Venom symbiote which Spider-Man would not be able to destroy. However, a small piece of the Venom symbiote was at Harry Osborn's apartment. Harry found it and placed it in a glass jar. Back in Black Harry later used the Venom symbiote to become a superhero. Harry revealed to Peter that he was the black Spider-Man and Peter discovered that Harry was doing this to earn his father's approval. However, the Venom symbiote warped Harry's mind and he began to attack civilians. Spider-Man intervened and fought Venom. Spider-Man was able to destroy the Venom symbiote and save Harry by electrocuting the symbiote. However, as before a small piece of the symbiote survived and was living inside Harry. Venomous Harry, as Venom, later attacked Batroc the Leaper and sent him to the hospital. However, Spider-Man got the blame. Peter Parker believed that it was Harry and he still had possession of the Venom symbiote. Peter then confronted Harry but Harry denied it. Harry then went to OsCorp to ask his father for help. At first Norman believed that Harry only wanted to talk about teenage drama and blew him off. However, Harry transformed into Venom and was about to attack Norman before Spider-Man crashed through the window. Venom then threw Norman out of his office window but Spider-Man saved him before hitting the ground. As Spider-Man saved Norman, Venom managed to get away. Spider-Man believed that Harry would return to OsCorp because of his "daddy issues" so he steaked out OsCorp until Venom returned. Spider-Man then spotted Venom and attacked him. Their fight led into an OsCorp laboratory. As Spider-Man was about to take down Venom, Norman stopped him and revealed that he knew Harry was Venom. Norman attempted to reason with Venom but Venom picked him up and threw him across the room. Norman was still alive and OsCorp scientists were able to get him to safety. Nova, Power Man, White Tiger, and Iron Fist then arrived and attacked Venom. Venom briefly fought the heroes but was eventually able to escape. A short while later White Tiger revealed that she had a piece of the Venom symbiote. Spider-Man went to the high school science lab and used it to try and create what he called "Anti-Venom". Venom was drawn to the symbiote sample Spider-Man had and arrived at the high school where he fought with White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova. Spider-Man then joined the fight and injected the symbiote with the Anti-Venom. This caused the Venom symbiote to separate from Harry. Harry was then taken to the hospital. While there Norman stole a vile of Harry's blood and gave it to Doctor Octopus. Revealed Spider-Man was later captured by Doctor Octopus and Doc Ock took a blood sample from him and added it to the the Venom symbiote. Doctor Octopus then told Spider-Man that the Venom symbiote was too unpredictable and that by adding his blood to the Venom symbiote he could control it. Doctor Octopus planned to bond the Venom symbiote with Spider-Man. Spider-Man was able to break free from his restraints. However, Norman Osborn was able to sneak up behind Spider-Man and subdue him with a taser. Norman then revealed to Spider-Man that Doctor Octopus worked for him and that he planned to create a Venom army that would be under his control. However, Doctor Octopus betrayed Norman Osborn and injected him with a formula that transformed him into the Green Goblin. Green Goblin then brutally beat Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man fought Green Goblin and shortly later S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. However, Green Goblin got away. Rise of the Goblin Later on Green Goblin attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. Harry was by his side and attempted to talk his father out of what he was doing. However, Green Goblin electrocuted Harry which forced him to transform into Venom. Carnage Venom Bomb Second version Gallery First version 8790879043646456.PNG| Symbiote 879089.PNG| Flash Thompson 87908790890.PNG| Nova 8790975876786.PNG| Power Man 3256756756775.PNG| Iron Fist 659789769789.PNG| Spider-Man 769789798789.png| Harry Osborn Second version Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' 'First version' *Venom *Back in Black *Venomous *Revealed *Rise of the Goblin *Carnage *Venom Bomb 'Second version' *The Avenging Spider-Man: Part 1 *The Avenging Spider-Man: Part 2 *Agent Venom *The Symbiote Saga: Part 1 *The Symbiote Saga: Part 2 *The Symbiote Saga: Part 3 Trivia *Venom had several different hosts in Ultimate Spider-Man and because of this he had several different voice actors. These actors include. . . :*Matt Lanter as Harry Osborn :*Steven Webber as Green Goblin :*Dee Bradley Baker provided creature sounds for Venom. ::*Dee Bradley Baker previously voiced the young Destroyer in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters